deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Makhai (Clash of the Titans)
In Greek mythology, the Makhai where gods/spirits of battle/combat, the sons of Eris/Discordia, goddess of strife and discord. These powerful beings, though lesser in power and strength than Ares and Athena, the Olympian gods of war, where nevertheless beings whom one did not want to arose to anger, for they can cut through Greek Hoplites like a hot knife through butter. Even now Cronus readies an army of these beings to wage war against all mankind and Godkind alike. Battle vs. Xenomorphs (by GSFB) Team Xenomorph: Team Makhai: Hades awakens in the underworld to find an influx of souls recently killed in a macabre way; they were the victims of a new form of monster, the Xenomorphs! Knowing through his powers how lethal they are, how easily they could wipe out humanity and most other life, and the subsequent population boom in the Underworld that would follow, Hades vows to end this pestilence before it overwhelms his dark, gloomy kingdom. He summons forth five terrible Makhai to find and slay the Xenomorphs before it is too late. Meanwhile, in an abandoned copper mine just outside of Argos, the Queen Xenomorph lays her eggs and communes with four of her drones, when she senses the arrival of a threat. Roaring, she issues chemicals signals to her drones to fan out and engage the enemy, while she herself prepares to defend her nest. In one tunnel, a Makhai approaches cautiously. Scanning the cave, he spots a Xenomorph climbing above him, positioning for a surprise attack. Yet the Makhai has two pairs of eyes that see well in darkness. He pretends not to notice the monster, until it strikes. With one stroke, he severes its incoming tail, and with another, its face . The acid bloodbath burns the torso of the Makhai, rendering it severly wounded. It screams with both mouths. Two of his comrades hear him, but before they can reach their fallen comrade they are spat upon by two Xenomorphs. The Makhai duck and fire back with Lava balls. Both sides fire at each other like cowboys in an old western, trading projectiles and ducking under thick rocks for cover. While they fight, they hear their fallen comrade scream hideously. Then silence . Soon both groups of warriors find themselves unable to fire anymore: the Makhai cannot use up more of their flesh for combat, and the Xenomorphs have dry mouths. Drawing their swords, the Makhai charge, but one is stopped dead in his tracks by a Xenomorph spear tail through the chest . However, the other Makhai engages the other two Xenomorphs and slays them easily with his swords and superior speed . After the two fiends are down, the Makhai finds that two of his swords have been eaten by the Xenomorph acid blood. It is then that the Xenomorph drone from behind strikes, but the Makhai has another head facing the attacker, and four more blades at the ready. In a split second the Xenomorph is disemboweld and decapitated . The acid that spurts on the Makhai his both of his heads and his chest, and the warrior suddenly becomes headless and collapses into sizzling, greenish molten rock Meanwhile two other Makhai are busy slaying chestbursters and Facehuggers. They eventually locate the Nest, but before they can attack, the Queen sneaks up behind them. But the Makhai already know she is there, having spotted her a few seconds before. Looking at each other, they nod and then attack. Yet the Queen grabs them both and smashes them together several times, until they are nothing more than small glowing balls of liquid metal . Though the Xenomorph Queen has lost her hands as a result of handling Lava, the victory is hers. She rears up, opens her mouth, and roars! Expert's Opinion TBA To see original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zamburak (by GSFB) Makhai: Zamburak Camel Artillery: "...And that's how you were beaten by the Xenomorphs?" Hades said. He smacked the five Makhai he had just ressurected in physical form. "Sorry, Hades sir. We'll do better, we swear!" they said. "You better. You lost in Wrath of the Titans and in the Xenomiorph battle. I had to send my beloved Cerberus to finish the job you couldn't!". Hades smacked them again, and raised his pitchfork. "However, there is one way you can redeem your race; in the land of India, a rival pantheon threatens the Olympian order. Their "gods" need to be taught a grave, serious lesson. That is why I am sending you to confront a force of there worshippers. Defeat them, and I will not have you cleaning Demon toilets for the next ten thousand years!" ... In the Punjab desert, five Zamburak camel artllerymen and their camels ride between two mighty sand dunes. Suddenly, their leader, General Apu, orders them to halt. Pulling out a looking glass, he spies the Makhai emerging, and sees them charge at phenomenal speed. He talks to his men. "Gentlemen! Vishnu told us truth; a evil god is sending demons to face us! But we shall emerge victorious! Man your camels and prepare to attack!!" Three of the Camelmen got off their camels, had their camels kneel down, and tied their legs together. Then they readied their large Shaturnals. Apu and another remained on the backs of their camels, preparing their cannons, two on each camel. As the red tornadic monsters drew close, their Kopis blades cutting through the desert winds with errie metallic noises, Apu lowered his left hand. "Fire at will!" All seven Shaturnal cannons fired in unison. Some fired 1-2 lbs led balls, while others shot grapeshot. Four Makhai fell, only one getting up to fight again, while another ducked safely behind a dune . The rising Makhai, filled with grapeshot holes and bearing a lead ball in an eyesocket of one of its armored heads, roared and charged. While the Zamburaks quickly reloaded, one of them, sitting on a standing camel alongside General Apu's, fired grapeshot his second cannon; the Makhai fell, steam pouring from his many wounds Meanwhile, the remaining Lava warrior snuck around the left dune. While the Zamburaks counted the dead and then looked out for the remaining monster, moving their cannons all around, the Makhai made seevral lava balls and then threw them. Within 3 seconds three Zamburaks were killed and another knocked off his camel, which was slain by a lava ball Apu turned his cannons towards the Makhai. The Monster charged with incredible speed, approaching the fallen Camelman. The Zamburak drew a Talwar saber and a katar and engaged the Makhai, but he lasted less than half of half a second Apu aimed at the Makhai. The monster was upon him when he fired both shaturnals. The creature, stunned and examining the large holes in his midsection, gurgled lava and spat out coals. It collapsed on its backs, its cindering eyes growing black and cold Apu watched as the spirits inhabiting the bodies of the Makhai left in misery and shame. As they entered the underworld to a very, very, VERY unhappy Lord Hades, Apu raised his Talwar and, as his Camel spitted and passed gas, said, "For the Mughal Empire!, I mean, THANK YOU! COME AGAIN!" Expert's Opinion TBA To see original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Giants Category:Demons Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Group Warriors